Focused
by QueenXCaramel
Summary: Just a story about Hinata being stronger and focused on herself other than just Naruto. Some NaruHina. Minor spoilers of the Last and The War if you haven't seen it. Hinata sees there's more to life than watching someone else's life… living her own.


**Hey guys! Here's a story on how I wish things would've turned out for Hinata. And before any of you get upset and send hate I'll explain...**

 **Ive watched the Last over and over again and I hate that the whole time they made Hinata so fixated on the scarf, I know it was a big part of the plot but I think she should've put it down and focused on Hanabi...**

 **Which brings me to Neji. I love Neji since I was like 10 and watched Naruto for the very first time. So when he was killed and all Hinata thought about was Naruto's hand (I freaked by the way! My ship has sailed for a little come on!) it put her in a very crappy light. And then they do the same with Hanabo and I was like damn this chick gives 0 fucks about fam... So this is something I wish would've happened after the war... Enjoy! Or not... It's your choice.**

 **Either way I'd like to know how you feel about the outcome of these ships. Let me know what you think!**

The Storm Before The Rainbow

The village was loud and cheerful tonight. Of course it was we just won the war! So everyone celebrated tonight. They'd give themselves the joy and celebration that came with the victory tonight, and tomorrow-as soon as the hang overs were gone and memories of the previous night were back-they would mourn.

Hinata kept quiet as she hid in the shadows outside the shop, no one knew she was here yet.

Team 7 was already at the meeting place, earlier Naruto invited the Roookie 9 to celebrate the victory at the Grill. Currently, Naruto was trying to feed Sakura who was so overjoyed her Sasuke was back she absentmindedly opened her mouth and allowed the blonde to feed her.

Movement on her left snapped Hinata out of the old Naruto watching habit and she hid deeper into the shadows as Shikamaru and the Sand Siblings went in to the little restaurant.

' _More people were invited..._ ' Hinata thought to herself as she watched Lee and Tenten walk in shortly after Shikamaru did.

When everyone else was gathered, Naruto and Choji began to order. There was a total of 11 Konoha ninjas and 3 of the Suna nins so the orders were big.

Hinata watched everyone drink and laugh as they waited for their food, she couldn't help the lump forming in her throat and the tears threatening to spill. A lot of them had lost someone important in this war yet here they were laughing enjoying life. And here she was all alone in the shadows, watching her classmates and comrades smile and enjoy the victory and she made the decision. It was good the war was over, it was great that the Allied Nations won. But she would mourn tonight.

Her heart squeezed in her chest as she recalled Neji's last words, he'd given his life to protect her and Naruto. She should have died protecting Naruto and now that the stress of war was over Hinata thought about her actions.

Naruto played a big part in our victory, that was well known. But when she thought about it a little more, the win came with a big price. At least for her it was...Neji.

When the spikes came their way Hinata had jumped in front of Naruto only for Neji to end up taking the blows. Now that she had time to think Hinata realized she'd been foolish. Ready to die for a man she had wanted for so long to walk next to?

Ridiculous.

But she'd been so eager to show everyone how much she'd improved, her dad was watching. How long had it been since he last saw her combat skills?

So when it came down to what she did in the war she felt worthless. Okay she had some wins on her belt, but too many losses and far greater than her small wins.

Inside with her friends everything was going well... until Naruto blurted out that it was good to hang out with the Konoha 12 again.

' _Except it's not twelve of us anymore..._ ' A single tear slid down her cheeks and she let it travel down to her chin and cling there. She didn't miss the sadness in Tenten's eyes and Lee's defeated demeanor.

Kiba was the one to make things a little worse, the mention of Konoha 12 got him thinking about his absent team mate.

So when the Kiba tilted his nose up and sniffed, Hinata looked at the rosy cheeks and goofy smiles on her friends faces one more time before she stepped out of the shadows and walked away.

Her home wasn't that far from the Grill and she wanted time to think. She recalled the day Naruto protected her from the bullies. Ko, her sitter, had yanked her away from the scene and she'd let him. Hinata remembered how she looked back and saw the kids were still hitting Naruto.

She'd made two wishes that day. One was that she could help, but she was weak so she let her guardian take her away. A faint smile tugged at her lips, it was also the day she noticed Naruto's true strength.

Her second wish was to be half as strong as him, then maybe her father wouldn't be so disappointed.

Realization crept up on her and she saw Naruto for what he really was, an unattainable wish. She'd known this, of course she had... but a part of her secretly hoped he'd one day see her own true strength and want to be with her. What a fool. Funny how the aftermath of a war had given her such insight.

As Hinata walked home lost in thought, it hit her. The truth wasn't as painful now. Hinata admired Naruto's ability to fight for what he believes in. His determination to make his dream of being hokage come true. To be recognized as a hero by the village that hated him for so long.

The similarities between them were as obvious as their differences. Hinata wanted to be recognized by her clan,she wanted her people to accept her. She wanted what Naruto got, recognition and approval. But Naruto was determined where Hinata was insecure, and that alone gave each a different ending.

She shuddered in mortified embarrassment at the memories of her attempts to pay Naruto back for that day. There was that time in the chuunin exams where she was gonna let him copy off her, then when she gave him the ointment after his fight with Kiba... Her brutal defeat at Neji's hand, Naruto ended up avenging her. All those missions they did together after Sasuke left where she'd wanted to protect him but ended up being saved by him yet again. The number of times he saved her just kept climbing.

She trained hard with Neji and even created her own justu, which Kakashi praised her for. Kakashi was the youngest male to create his own justu, Chidori. Hinata with her Twin Lions was the youngest female.

Then there was the battle with Pain. It was hard to stand by as Naruto fought the Akatsuki leader alone, when she heard Katsuya say Naruto was down, she jumped in without given a second thought. Confident that she could at least stay long enough to free him she thought to give it her all. When Naruto told her to run, something in her snapped and she refused.

Hinata cringed a little at what happened after, she'd confessed. Expressed her hopes and dreams to him and her love for him too. After a moment is silence on his part she proceeded to free him. And failed.

Her hand went down to her side were Pein had punctured her with his bars. Funny how Naruto managed to escape the bars all on his own as she had a battle of her own against death.

Naruto never brought up her confession, she wasn't even sure if he remembered.

Thinking back she had been willing to give her life to protect him back then too, and now it just didn't sit well with her. Why did she have to result to death to be recognized by him? Did her younger self not want to live?

An image of Neji came to mind. He gave his life to protect her, even going as far as to tell Naruto that now it was him who had to protect Hinata, Neji was relieved to break free of the side branch's curse in his last moments, he'd been free and died with a smile on his lips. But it left a very bitter and sad memory, it wasn't something Hinata wanted to remember him by, Neji dying to protect her didn't sit well in her mind either.

If she had given her life protecting Naruto would hefeel the same? A lot of people died in the war, and some, including Neji were to protect the child of the prophecy, did Naruto feel like that right now?

The Hyuuga compound was dark and alone, her clan must be out celebrating too. She passed her place up and decided to walk around aimlessly, too many memories with Neji there anyways and she felt she couldn't handle it all right now. Her mind was working a mile a minute thinking about the war and get cousin and her silly crush on Naruto.

Before she knew it she was at the usual training grounds for her team. The night was crisp, and for old time sake she walked over to the beaten up log-where she practice for hours on end-to rest against it and did what she promised she'd do. Hinata mourned, for her dear cousin and the beautiful life he could've had with Tenten, Hinata cried for her clan's deceased members, the wife's and husbands and parents and children Konoha and the other villages and nations lost in the war, Hinata hurt for the new orphans and new widows; it was too many lives, too much blood.

Hinata cried until her head hurt so much it might explode and her heart pumped so fast it could burst and her vision was blurry and her eyes dried up. She cried until the world around her went black and she lost consciousness.

XxxxxxxX

The moist grass tickled her nose. Her eyes were closed but she knew it was grass, she'd felt around for her pillow only to find dirt and grass five minutes ago. Last night had came flooding back and she'd decided to wait it out.

The sunlight was dim through her eyelids which meant it was either cloudy or foggy. She couldn't tell and wasn't ready to open her eyes just yet, it would mean it was time to face the world and the losses all over again. So she laid there for a while, with her eyes closed and fantasizing about a different outcome to this war where no lives were lost and there was no war at all.

The snapping of a branch and a low grumbling brought her back to there'll world. Slowly she opened an eye, thick fog and chubby tanned toes wearing black sandals were the first thing she saw. Looking up to the owner of the chubby toes, she found it was hard to see in the fog. For a brief moment the long brown hair reminded her of Neji.

"Hinata! What were you thinking sleeping out here!" It clearly wasn't a question and suddenly she didn't need her vision to know who it was, the voice gave her away.

"Hanabi when did you get back?" Hinata croaked out, her voice still heavy with sleep.

"Last night. Father told us about Neji I went looking for you I was up all night..." Hanabi went on and on about her eventful night; from the sad news about Neji, to her search for her big sister, then some guy wouldn't leave her alone and so she gave him a piece of mind and a beating, to finally finding Hinata's friends only for them to tell her they hadn't seen her, to everyone going out to look for her as well and finally them finding her.

Hinata stopped her at the we, there was no one else here just them two so who was the we? Hanabi sighed and explained to Hinata that Sasuke had found her and went to tell Hanabi where she was.

Of course, anyone else would've probably woken her up. She made a mental note to thank the Uchiha later, _if_ he was still in Konoha.

XxxxxxxX

After a hot bath and a clean change of clothes, Hinata put on her Konoha head band and made her way down to the hokages office.

Last night was big moment of realization for her, for so long she'd yearned for a fictional character with Naruto's name and face. No more. Starting today she'd focus on improving _all_ her skills, she owed it to Neji. Hinata wouldn't let anyone say that him training her was in vain.

When Naruto jumped out from the Hokage's window to approach her and question why she skipped out on last night Hinata swallowed her stutter and told him she couldn't celebrate. Before he got a chance to ask why Hinata cut him off. She thanked him for that day in the woods, and as it turns out, Naruto didn't know what she was talking about. Figures, now that Hinata's head was in the game and not a certain player... she found Naruto was really forgetful, so she chuckled and told him to forget about it and walked away.

She wouldn't forget though, that moment then had serve its purpose... Years later she finally understood, it wasn't about following Naruto's path it was about finding the strength to find her own.

Hinata was a bit confused to find Kakashi in the hokage seat but voiced her decision anyways. The Copy Ninja too, was surprised to find her so early in his new office and after hearing her out, he was concerned with her request.

"Are you sure Hinata? You still have to become a Jounin before that and you'll have three life's in your hands, it's a big responsibility are you confident you can do this?"

Hinata nodded firmly, "I want to improve and help future generations improve as well."

Kakashi didn't need to ask for explanation, he saw the determination in her eyes, her will of fire burned brighter.

XxxxxxxX

After the conversation with Kakashi Hinata went to Kurenai's house to visit, she was huge but Hinata didn't voice it. She rubbed Kurenai's tummy affectionately as she confided everything to her sensei, from her thoughts during the war to her resolution now and her discovery about her real feelings for Naruto, it wasn't love after all just obsessive admiration and a hint of jealousy.

Kurenai listened intently, cried when Hinata cried and her chest swelled with pride at her student's newfound confidence and determination.

"Well baby you hear that? You will have two wonderful people looking over you..." Kurenai cooed as she drew circles on her tummy with her fingers.

Hinata watched this and asked curiously, "Two people?"

Realizing she'd spoken aloud Kurenai laughed and explained that Shikamaru, Asuma's student wouldn't leave her alone and was determined to be the baby's sensei.

"I've never seen him work so hard ever. I'm happy you kids are growing up and finding your own paths." She said and brought Hinata in for a hug, "Hinata I'm proudest of you." She whispered into the Byakugan Princess' ear.

XxxxxxxX

Three years later...

Hinata watched her student Amy from the bleachers. The Chuunin exams this year went by faster, and since the war not a lot of kids enroll in the academy. The few that do aren't quick to go up in ranks, with this peace hardly any missions higher than a C came in anyway.

But still, she'd insisted her student to go for it this year, her team mates made Chuunin last time and it was only right to have her join them again now too. Hinata clapped as the white haired, blue eyed teen made her way up to Kakashi and was given her Chuunin jacket.

"You've done a good job with your students Hinata-chan."

Hinata turned to the person next to her and offered him a smile, Thank you Naruto-kun." she focused her attention on her student again and waved at her when Amy threw her first in the air and joined her teammates. "They won't be needing me on their missions anymore, and it feels weird to know I won't be guiding them anymore either." She spoke low but knew Naruto heard her.

"They'll still be in Konoha Hinata they went up a rank not move to another village." He said in an attempt to cheer her up, by the longing looks she was giving her students though he knew it hadn't worked.

"You're right." Was all she said before waving goodbye to him and joining her former students in their celebration.

Along the way of Hinata training to be Jounin, she slowly lost her stutter and even became friends with Naruto. The blonde sought her out frequently, for anything from training, to three man missions with him and Sasuke, or just the two of them, even just to grab a bowl of ramen at Ichiraku's or just walk around Konoha.

Hinata never lost sight of her goals, she guided her team to their greatest potentials and now she'd watch them go past them.

Despite her friendship with Naruto, Hinata doesn't tell him these are the only students she'll have. Her goals changed when Amy was among the list of passing students.

She loved every second of passing on her knowledge to Amy her strong, kind beautiful and very outspoken student, Katsu with his constant hardcore training and powerful kekkei genkai yet he was humbled to the core and insisted Amy be the team leader because she was scary and cool, and finally Arashi and his burning desire to become hokage to protect his loved ones. Her beloved students, each one of them loved by her for something that separated them so much but somehow it all meshed together and loved them all the same.

The three students that gave her more insight in these past two years than she's ever gotten with her byakugan and her years of life all put together. It's because of this new insight and her close bonds with her students that she's decided to take up the deal offered to her by the hokage.

A few days before the Chuunin exams were over Kakashi requested to see Hinata. The hokage proposed Hinata join Anbu, it's a great opportunity and it pays well, Hinata has the skills and it'll be sometime before she gets new students. Of course she asked for time and the hokage gave it to her.

When Amy's name was called Hinata realized she'd do this all over again soon and the again and again. She knew she'd have a couple students under her wing but after meeting these three the idea of having more students felt weird. She decided she'd put her faith in these three amazing kids and watch them grow because she'd grown a lot herself while she guided these three. The teacher and students taught each other plenty and bonds grew stronger, bonds she didn't want to make again with no one else.

So as the four sat at the bbq place eating and teasing Amy about spilling sauce on her new vest, Hinata found her voice and told her students of her plans. Amy was the first to congratulate her, the girl admired her sensei greatly and saw her as a second mother, they all did.

Katsu was the second, he marveled at the idea of Hinata-sensei being an Anbu and doing all those secret missions, he was so smart and strong yet it didn't inflate his ego one bit. Hinata just knew he'd be the first to become Jounin.

Arashi got upset and insisted Hinata had promised to train him to become hokage and now she was breaking it. Hinata had to constantly promise her wild student she would still train with him and if the others asked she gladly do it as well. Arashi calmed down a bit but he pouted the rest of dinner.

It was only after Katsu and Amy left and he stayed behind that he finally hugged his sensei tightly and cried as he asked Hinata not to forget about them.

XxxxxxxX

A year later...

Hinata sat with Hanabi on the porch waiting for her date to arrive.

Despite her claims of knowing all about love and constant attempts of giving her big sister 'advice', Hinata could tell Hanabi was nervous.

Gently placing a hand over her sisters trembling one, Hinata calmed her sister down, telling her to breath, Hanabi took a few deep breaths and after a little she relaxed.

And when the three knocks came and Hanabi tensed Hinata sighed and walked over to the door.

"Hello Konohamaru, come on I'll go get Hanabi." She motioned for Konohamaru to come in and closed the door after he stepped in.

"Thanks Hinata, how are you?" Unlike her sister, Konohamaru is excited, he keeps looking around the place and bouncing his foot up and down.

Hinata smiled at the boy, she finds it very funny that Naruto's 'little brother' took an interest in her

sister. 

"I'm well," she leans a little closer to whisper in the boy's ear, "If you're good to my sister you will be too, just don't comment on her nervousness."

Konhamaru's eyes widened and he nodded many times and silently thanked Hinata for the warning. Hinata nodded and walked off to get her sister.

Curiosity got the best of her and she decided to tag along on the date-unnoticed of course. Her being an Anbu helped some.

She made sure to stay out of Hanabi's byakugan range, after all they needed a little privacy. And it was absolutely heartwarming to watch as Konohamaru held Hanabi's hand and took her to the training grounds near the river, where he'd set up a picnic for them.

After the meal the couple stuck their feet in the lake and Hinata watched Konohamaru shower Hanabi with kisses and light caresses and her sister's blush was adorable. She decided it was time to go. She'd ask for the other details at home.

Only when she turned Hinata found there was someone right behind her. Surprised lavender eyes looked up to meet with inquisitive sky blue eyes.

"On a mission?" Naruto asked suspiciously, said blue eyes scanning Hinata's casual clothes.

She was wearing her loose pink shirt that fell off her shoulders and usual purple long sleeve underneath, no long skirt though, instead she wore fitted tan capris; and some pink sandals.

"I'm off actually." She said smoothly after she collected her thoughts. Pointing to the couple behind her she spoke again, "Hanabi was nervous, so yeah..."

Naruto chucked, "Yeah Konohamaru kept bugging me to ask Sasuke about how to act cool." He grumbled some incoherent words but Hinata caught 'Stupid Sasuke...Uzumaki...cool too'

She giggled at the never ending fights between him and Sasuke, they fought over everything. Poor Sakura she was always having to separate them.

Hinata was walking back to her house when Naruto called her name, he ran over to catch up and invited her to Ichiraku's.

The meals and missions and occasional lazy days spent with Naruto didn't go to her head. Ino teases Naruto about being in, not only Sakura's, but now Hinata's friendzone as well and both Ino and Sakura enjoyed watching him get all riled up at the mention of the 'F' word.

As if reading Hinata's mind Naruto says "Team ten and Sakura will be there too."

Hinata nodded and followed Naruto to his favorite place to eat. The two talked about how they thought the outcome of their sibling's date would be and both agreed it would end well.

Naruto brought up how they would be family if they decided to get married and Hinata didn't comment.

It threw Naruto off but he changed the subject and she listened as Naruto talked about his day as a guest at the academy, he thought it was always weird to go and everyone be so nice to him now.

His popularity increased a lot after the war and he had an army of loyal fangirls swarming around him at all times. It was strange they weren't following him around today but she didn't mention it.

It didn't last long, shortly after ordering, a group of girls came and demanded Naruto's attention. Naruto invited them to eat and while he was busy talking to them Ino and Sakura did some demanding of their own, they wanted to know why Hinata allowed the fangirls to follow him mf why she hasn't confessed to Naruto.

Hinata sighed and pushed her plate away having finished it, these girls still couldn't believe Hinata was over Naruto. She explained they ran into each other and he invited her.

Ino wasn't satisfied, so she pulled Naruto away from his fangirls and asked why he invited them here.

Naruto insisted it was only because they haven't seen each other in the longest time and he wanted to spend time with his friends. It wasn't what Ino wanted to hear but she let it slide.

When Shikamaru waved goodbye Hinata took the opportunity and said her own goodbye, catching up to Shikamaru they made their way over to Kurenai's. Funny that the pair found friendship-and some minor rivalry-because of their connection to Mirai. Hinata loved the baby and babysat as much as she could, Shikamaru couldn't wait for Mirai to be old enough to train, he has a big soft spot for Mirai and her cute gurgling and mumbling but it was a hassle to watch her, she was energetic where he was lazy.

Hinata teased she couldn't wait for another visit from Temari and laughed at Shikamaru's attempt to hide his blush. No matter how much the two denied it, they definitely had something going on.

Hinata likes when Temari comes to Konoha because between Kurenai, Hinata and Temari they have an agreement to keep Shikamaru away from Mirai while she's there. Shika is great but a big Mirai hog, and Temari is Shikamaru hog and he secretly loves following her around so in the end it all works out.

Hinata and Shikamaru spent a while switching up between playing with Mirai and talking to Kurenai. The woman is so independent, it's crazy how she can manage between taking care of herself and the baby and still insists on not getting help from anyone. Hinata always wonders how she does it.

XxxxxxxX

New Years Eve

Hinata walked down the crowded streets of Konoha greeting and smiling at anyone who looked her way. She'd just come from having dinner with her former students, she hasn't seen them in weeks and they looked so different from last time, so grown.

Katsu and Amy just recently returned from a long mission in Suna, Arashi fussed about having stayed behind because he had to transport a shipment to Kumo. In all her students were doing great. All three were now Jounin, Katsu was still looking to get into Anbu, Hinata would recommend him soon.

She was so happy she completely missed the two men following her, it wasn't until they had grabbed her that she realized something was wrong. One of the men pulled her to his side and that's when she caught the familiar scent.

"Kiba-kun you scared me!"

The man only laughed in response so Hinata turned to look at Shino for help.

"It's New Year's Eve, Ino has invited us to celebrate with the rest. We came to get you."

Hinata thought about it for a moment but she had nothing planned and because of her Anbu duties she didn't see her friends as often it would be nice to see them for a while.

So thirty minutes later Hinata stepped out of her house with her sister following close behind. When Kiba questioned about the brat, Hinata explained that Konohamaru would be attending this party too and her sister wanted to see him.

The two young ninjas had been dating since the summer and it looked to be going well, if Hanabi's stories about them to Hinata were true. Not the she doubted, it was pretty obvious the two were crazy about each other.

Hinata wrapped her arm around Shino's as they walked down to Ino's place. He whispered in her ear that she looked dashing and Hinata thanked him and told both her friends they looked very handsome. Her outfit was simple really, just a loose pink dress with a dark red ribbon at the waist, she put a maroon cardigan over it and brought her purple long coat just in case the temperature dropped more, her sandals were the same pink as her dress.

Kiba was wearing his regular attire but his pants were long and darker, not his usual ones. Shino wore a black uniform styled jacket and black pants and black sandals, his usual three striped optic visor covering his eyes.

At the gathering-which was already very packed- Hinata let Hanabi wander off, and shortly after, Kiba and Shino excused themselves to go get some more drinks. So much for hanging out with her friends...

Sasuke was resting against the wall far away from people and super close to the door. Hinata giggled and shook her head, it's been a long time and he still found it very hard to interact with people. She made her way over to him and waved when their eyes met, indicating she was going over to him.

Sasuke greeted her with a 'Hn' and Hinata offered him her drink. She told him that it was untouched and he was quick to snatch it and gulp it down. It was usually like this between them, a few words here and there but the silence was most comforting for them both... Until Naruto came and annoyed Sasuke to the point of storming off for a new quiet place. Speaking of the devil he was making his way down toward them right now with Sakura right behind him.

The pink haired woman ran up to Sasuke and tried to hug him but he dodged quickly.

"Jeez Sasuke, Sakura-chan was just saying hello. No need to be rude." Naruto accused, but Sasuke was clearly unfazed.

Sasuke gave the cup back to Hinata and that's when Naruto noticed her. "Hinata-chan you came!"

Hinata smiled and waved at the newcomers before Sakura yanked her away to a corner.

"You have to get Naruto away from me and Sasuke tonight! I swear this time I'm gonna see the fireworks and kiss Sasuke. Last time was so bad..."

Hinata nodded as she recalled a time when they were younger and Sakura begged Hinata to come along to the fireworks to distract Naruto. She had agreed but strained her byakugan during training and wasn't able to see the lights so Naruto ended up ruining her moment.

"He won't do it a second time. Hinata you have to take him away!" Sakura found herself pleading once more and Hinata couldn't say no.

So now here she was, waiting for the fireworks while listening to her former crush talk about his hokage training.

The last minute count down started and everyone ran outside. People pushed as pulled to get through and Hinata was yanked away from Naruto, somehow ending up next to Sasuke for the second time tonight.

Sakura was nowhere in sight, and he looked tense and twitchy, Hinata knew it was because of the crowd so she whispered to him quietly that the roof would be quiet and alone... and then he was gone and she was alone among the mass where ninjas mixed with civilians.

10…

9…

8…

7…

6…

Someone yanked at her and she crashed into a toned chest. She looked up into those sparkling sky blue eyes.

3…

2…

1…

"HAPPY NEW YEARS!" The crowd yelled simultaneously and Hinata looked around to find her friends and villagers hug their significant others and kiss passionately.

She felt a bandaged hand touch her chin and tilt her head up to face the man holding her.

"Happy New Years Hinata-chan." His voice was husky as he leaned in closer and brushed his lips against her own.

Hinata's senses kicked in and she pushed Naruto away. He looked confused but once he saw the hurt look in her eyes he understood.

He tried to reach for her once more but Hinata turned away and took off, jumping from roof top to roof top away from from the crowd and away from Naruto.

Kiba, who had seen everything ran up to punch Naruto, demanding to know why he would do something so selfish after Hinata's hard work to get over him.

Naruto tried to explain but Kiba wasn't having it. He kicked Naruto around some more and the guy let him because he honestly believed he deserved it.

XxxxxxxX

Months later...

Hinata had put that kiss behind her by throwing herself into work. It was obvious Naruto hadn't, he avoided her like the plague.

So it was a surprise when Naruto showed up at her door at 2 in the morning awkwardly asking to speak with her in private.

Hinata accepted and they walked around aimlessly and in silence for a quiet spot to talk. The streets were empty but both somehow knew this conversation couldn't he held just anywhere.

When they stopped at the training grounds Naruto turned to Hinata. "Hinata I'm sorry about what happened on New Years..."

Hinata decided to interrupt and save him the apology, honestly she just wanted to get past it, but he wouldn't have it.

"Sakura-chan gave me a long lesson about unrequited love and it sounds very painful..." He went on about how he spent these last couple months thinking about what to say and tried to sort out his feelings but where it was easy to say he loved Sakura it was hard to say he loved Hinata because it didn't feel the same to him.

He wants to give Sakura whatever she wants to make her happy but with Hinata it was different, he didn't want to give everything he just wanted to be with her and have her close, always.

Hinata was quiet during the whole thing and tried to remain calm the further Naruto went into explaining his feelings.

He finished up by apologizing for never answering her confession and said he thought she was dead and he lost it. When he found out she lived, he blamed himself for not being strong enough to protect her and vowed to never be the reason she'd be endangered again.

He liked protecting her and when he was unable to, he was scared of losing her and now he knew why, it was because he'd loved her all along. And once he realized all of this he ran over here to tell her.

Hinata at this point was in tears. Ironic it was all ironic, and a coincidence and so much more, he didn't even know that they were standing at the same place where he'd told her a couple years ago how she was weird but he liked it. It was the day he avenged her and gave her the sweet cousin she came to love so dearly. The cousin that gave his life to protect them both.

No, Naruto didn't realize any of this, but he did know this is the place where he'd always feel someone watching him as he trained and how he'd train harder because whoever was watching needed to see he was worth it. And now he stood here hoping Hinata would see he was worth it. So when he looked to her for an answer,and she nodded and wrapped her arms around him gently... Naruto was speechless and dumbfounded.

The action caught Naruto off guard, he kinda expected her to reject him, after all he's kinda ignored her for a long time even before the New Years kiss. He hoped she wouldn't though, and she didn't. So he wrapped both arms around her and brought her closer to his body.

This was all he needed and wanted, it was amazing how happy he felt just holding this beautiful, kind and strong woman in his arms.

Hinata realized that she was wrong, she didn't just feel admiration for Naruto, that day when he deflected her bullies onto himself wasn't just to help her find her path and nothing else. No, her path was to find herself before finding him again all along.

They stood there, in the warm spring breeze in the middle of the night just holding each other. Happy to have found each other where their separate paths joined. From that day on they would walk together hand in hand.

Just what Hinata always wished for and Naruto unknowingly needed.

 **Sooooo it's done... What did you guys think? Let me know! Review and if it's okay I'll add chapter where I answer your questions. Or you can pm me... I'll answer. Have a great day of you're just starting the day and a goodnight if you're ending it!**


End file.
